The present invention relates to a memory element, and in particular, to a memory circuit suitable for a graphic memory to be utilized in high-speed image processing.
The prior art technique will be described by referring to graphic processing depicted as an example in FIGS. 1-2. For example, the system of FIG. 1 comprises a graphic area M1 having a one-to-one correspondence with a cathode ray tube (CRT) screen, a store area M2 storing graphic data to be combined, and a modify section FC for combining the data in the graphic area M1 with the data in the store area M2. In FIG. 2, a processing flowchart includes a processing step S1 for reading data from the graphic area M1, a processing step S2 for reading data from the store area M2, a processing step S3 for combining the data read from the graphic area M1 and the data read from the store area M2, and a processing step S4 for writing the composite data generated in the step S3 in the graphic area M1.
In the graphic processing example, the processing step S3 of FIG. 2 performs a logical OR operation only to combine the data of the graphic area M1 with that of the store area M2.
On the other hand, the graphic area M1 to be subjected to the graphic processing must have a large memory capacity ranging from 100 kilobytes to several megabytes in ordinary cases. Consequently, in a series of graphic processing steps as shown in FIG. 2, the number of processing iterations to be executed is on the order of 10.sup.6 or greater even if the processing is conducted on each byte one at a time.
Similarly referring to FIGS. 2-3, graphic processing will be described in which the areas M1 and M2 store multivalued data such as color data for which a pixel is represented by the use of a plurality of bits.
Referring now to FIG. 3, a graphic processing arrangement comprises a memory area M1 for storing original multivalued graphic data and a memory area M2 containing multivalued graphic data to be combined therewith.
For the processing of multivalued graphic data shown in FIG. 3, addition is adopted as the operation to ordinarily generate composite graphic data. As a result, the values of data in the overlapped portion become larger, and hence a thicker picture is displayed as indicated by the crosshatching. In this case, the memory area must have a large memory capacity. The number of iterations of processing from the step S1 to the step S4 becomes on the order of 10.sup.6 or greater, as depicted in FIG. 2. Due to the large iteration count, most of the graphic data processing time is occupied by the processing time to be elapsed to process the loop of FIG. 2. In graphic data processing, therefore, the period of time utilized for the memory access becomes greater than the time elapsed for the data processing. Among the steps S1-S4 of FIG. 2, three steps S1, S2, and S4 are associated with the memory access. As described above, in such processing as graphic data processing in which memory having a large capacity is accessed, even if the operation speed is improved, the memory access time becomes a bottleneck of the processing, which restricts the processing speed and does not permit improving the effective processing speed of the graphic data processing system.
In the prior art examples, the following disadvantages take place.
(1) In the graphic processing as shown by use of the flowchart of FIG. 2, most of the processing is occupied by the steps S1, S2, and S4 which use a bus for memory read/write operations, consequently, the bus utilization ratio is increased and a higher load is imposed on the bus.
(2) The graphic processing time is further increased, for example, because the bus has a low transfer speed, or the overhead becomes greater due to the operation such as the bus control to dedicatedly allocate the bus to CRT display operation and to memory access.
(3) Moreover, although the flowchart of FIG. 2 includes only four static processing steps, a quite large volume of data must be processed as described before. That is, the number of dynamic processing steps which may elapse the effective processing time becomes very large, and hence a considerably long processing time is necessary.
Consequently, it is desirable to implement a graphic processing by use of a lower number of processing steps.
A memory circuit for executing the processing described above is found in the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 55-129387, for example.